


Родни номер семь

by fioletova



Series: Наука и жизнь [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioletova/pseuds/fioletova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Много Родни не бывает!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Родни номер семь

Когда Родни обнаружил репликатор, Джон отнесся к этому философски.  
– Что он может делать?  
Родни, погруженный в вычисления, пожал плечами:  
– Это репликатор. Он создает реплики.  
Джон хмыкнул.  
– Реплики вещей?  
– Вещей, людей, он может дублировать все, что хочешь.  
Только через пару дней Джон понял, что ему нужно было уточнить – полные ли реплики создает эта машина.  
Родни смотрел на него странно-пустым взглядом. Джон помахал ладонью у него перед лицом. Родни отвернулся.  
– Я должен быть во второй лаборатории, – бросил он через плечо.  
Другой Родни, столбом застывший у контрольной панели, объявил:  
– Я должен проверить активационный механизм.  
Третий Родни допивал уже шестую чашку кофе.  
– Я знаю, ты должен допить кофе, а он, – Джон ткнул пальцем в четвертого Родни, – что он велел тебе делать?  
– Я должен доесть шоколад, – четвертый зашуршал оберткой.  
– Я должен исследовать лаборатории на нижнем уровне, – сказал пятый Родни, предусмотрительно одетый в защитный костюм.  
– А я – проверить вычисления Радека.  
– Седьмой? – устало спросил Джон, сев в кресло. Он надеялся, что к концу вечера они соберут в одной лаборатории всех Родни, которых Маккей успел создать.  
– Я должен научиться водить джампер. Ты, кстати, мне обещал.  
Джон замер в кресле.  
– Маккей?  
– Единственный и неповторимый. – Настоящий Родни, которого Джон принял за седьмого, с довольным видом следил за репликами самого себя. – Разве это не потрясающе? Все они представляют разные части меня, это удивительно.  
Джон его энтузиазма не разделял.  
– Сколько ты их создал?  
– О, десять или девять, не больше двенадцати точно. – Родни пожал плечами. – Чтобы сделать все, что я давно хотел, но не успевал.  
– У тебя не хватило времени на кофе и шоколад, но на меня и джампер оно нашлось?  
В ответ Родни нервно улыбнулся.  
– Ну, что же… Да, – сказал он, сунув руки в карманы куртки, – есть вещи, которым я должен посвятить всего себя, целиком.


End file.
